


The Snowflakes Are Falling As Quickly As Me

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Sakusa hates the winter, however, his idiot boyfriend loves it. Compromises are made.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	The Snowflakes Are Falling As Quickly As Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyoooooooomi (hoetaku97)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/gifts).



He hates winter more than anything. It’s much less the spirit of winter he hates, he doesn’t mind that part too much. Hot cocoa is nice and cheap. He enjoys eating oden and sukiyaki during the cold months. Hotpots are always fun with friends, even though it gets particularly messy when it comes to his idiots. 

Winter still sucks, however. It sucks for the same reason he loathes visiting Hoshiumi whenever he goes home for breaks. They’re close friends, despite being so overly passionate it’s almost ear-shattering, so it’s natural they visit each other every once in a while. On rare occasions, it’s even fun being in Nagano surrounded by Hoshiumi with his long-term boyfriend and Hirugami’s precious dog who welcomes anyone to pet him. It’s nice listening to the two bickers (more of Hoshiumi than Hirugami usually), he enjoys chatting with Hoshiumi’s mother (a wonderful woman), and the sights are rather pretty. He enjoys watching the sunset rise from this one spot that Hoshiumi once called his and Hirugami’s spot, whatever that means. Frankly, he doesn’t want to know because that sounds gay as hell and he can barely manage the overt homosexuality that oozes profusely from his own relationship with Atsumu. 

Nagano is cold and elevated into the mountains. It isn’t surprising Hoshiumi came from such an intense place, it suits him really. Nagano is just a place that intensifies all the reasons he hates winter. 

He hates how cold it is first off. He isn’t a fan of being uncomfortable and no matter how hard he tries not to be, being cold makes him uncomfortable. It doesn’t help the fact that the winter months increase the rate for the common cold and influenza. It’s literally the influenza season during just cold, cruel months. He hates being sick. He hates being around those who are sick. He hates feeling like shit, stuck in his bed with a stuffy nose, a raging headache with heat burning through his pores and having to eat only small bites because his stomach can’t handle outside anything but water. Being sick is one of the greatest hells of this world. It’s why he can’t stand germs either and requires constant cleanliness of the highest degree in order to feel safe in a world covered in dirty, virus-filled germs. 

He’s sure he could be exaggerating that bit, but it doesn’t change the fact he doesn’t like germs. They’re not his friends, so they better stay away from him if they know what’s good for them. Gloves and masks are essential in daily life, especially when in public places. He doesn’t want to think about how bad it is in some places. 

Training in winter is the worst. Hoshiumi seems to be excited whenever winter rolls around in their texts and calls while Sakusa is the weird one for dreading it. ‘It’ll make you stronger when you train in cold environments, Kiyoomi!’ He’s sure it will, but that doesn’t change the fact that he hates it. He hates the way he gets out of breath way quicker than normal. He despises the way he feels like he hasn’t ran in years (despite doing it everyday for years now) whenever he goes for a normal job during the winter. 

Winter is so stressful as well. Naturally, the season he hates the most is also has some of the most stressful holidays to date. Christmas, New Years, Valentine’s Day (if winter is extra long) - all stressors of Sakusa’s life during the winter months of his country. All the planning ahead, shopping, and making sure that exact day goes  _ perfect  _ is all too much. Holidays are so tiring and frankly, Sakusa would rather they threw them away. Sure, it can be loads of fun and even sweet, but still. Is it worth it? The stress and the anxiety all bubbles up until you get distracted enough to forget about what you’re supposed to be doing and somehow, not paying attention at all makes everything run so much more smoother than if you were!

Like all bad things in life that make your blood pressure get higher, it gets worse because of course, Sakusa Kiyoomi who hates winter with a feverioush passion, is dating and  _ loves _ someone named Atsumu fucking Miya who  _ adores  _ winter and looks forward to it every year. 

“Come on Omi-kun!” Atsumu said playfully, grinning wide next to him on the loveseat. “It’s so pretty out there, dontcha wanna get a closer look?” 

“I can see the snow just fine right here,” Sakusa defended. “If we go outside, we’ll ruin the snow with our footprints and that would be a shame.”

Atsumu pouts, trying to be cute. It’s not working. “But it’s gonna get ruined either way! If not us, then someone else will ruin it! Ya know it, plus we have to leave the house eventually anyways.” 

“That’s what you think,” Sakusa huffs, scrolling through his Twitter. The fact that he passes another selfie of Bokuto with his fiance out on a Christmas date only adds to his further annoyance. Hoshiumi isn’t helping the matter by sending photos of Hirugami’s dog playing in the snow to him either. How he hates winter, it’s so frustrating. 

“Winter is so fun, come on Omi-kun. If ya gave it a chance, I know you would have fun too.” Atsumu insists, slipping closer to him. He presses his side up against his, Atsumu’s warmth seeping through the thin fabric of his pajamas. “Winter dates are cute too! We could get hot cocoa afterwards at this cafe Shouyou-kun recommended the other day. It has those cloud pancakes, like the ones that jiggle? They look yummy, ‘Samu refuses to make ‘em for me though…” 

He’s so annoying. He just doesn’t know when to quit does he? How did he end up like this?

He wanted a peaceful, quiet life when it came to personal time, but no. That didn’t occur because not only is his boyfriend this persistent and irritating but his best friend is as well. Not to mention, there’s Bokuto and Hinata in the mix of his friends circle who are just as loud, passionate, and cheeky as the rest of them. He wonders if he’ll make it past thirty at this rate. He doubts it, his blood pressure is bound to be way too high for it. 

“It’s too cold out there. I don’t want to get sick.” Sakusa tries to reason with him, “And if you get sick, I’m not going to be within twenty-feet of you I’ll happily go and stay over at Korai’s place if that occurs.” 

“Wha - you’d abandon me to deal with a sickness just like that?! How cruel!” Atsumu said affronted, a loud gasp being heard in the air. It almost managed to get a chuckle out of Sakusa, but he’s too annoyed at this point to be calmed down by Atsumu’s dramatic expressions. He just wanted to stay home today and relax, maybe catch up on a show or two with his boyfriend, but no. This is what the day has become. He should have known better than to invite Atsumu over for a marathon date. The man really can never sit still. 

“You knew this when you said yes to dating me, don’t act surprised now.” Sakusa said, staring at him directly in the eyes.

“But I thought ya loved me!” Atsumu pouted again, giving him puppy eyes as they call it. “Don’t people do crazy things for the ones they love in order to make them happy? This would be so much more funner than being cooped up inside all day!” 

‘You don’t want to know how much I love you, you brat.’ Sakusa thought, keeping that little thought to himself. Atsumu’s ego didn’t need to know how whipped he was for him. That thing was already as big at Mount Fuji. ‘I’ll get embarrassed if I think back to all the things I was willingly to do for you.’ 

“Ten minutes.” He says embarrassingly enough. He’s weak for his boyfriend. “That’s all you get. Go put some more appropriate clothes on for winter.” 

Atsumu's face lit up like a Christmas tree, it was so filled with joy and happiness within that moment. He leapt off the couch and raced to the closet in Sakusa’s bedroom while the dark-haired man himself watched him. 

He was going to regret this wasn’t he? 

And he did, in a sense. 

Standing in the cold, he felt like an idiot. He was covered up head to toe in hats, earmuffs, scarfs, coats, and proper boots as he watched Atsumu flee into the snow happily. The idiot was wearing fuzzy, fingerless gloves. How stupid is this man? Especially because he was making a snowman! With his fingers exposed!

He’s going to get sick. Sakusa can just tell now. He better prepare to spend a night at Hoshiumi’s after all. 

“Hey Omi-kun!” Atsumu called out just as Sakusa had managed to unlock his phone and get to his messages with the white-haired player himself with two layers of gloves on. He looked up, widening his eyes. “I made a snowman ya!” 

“Did you seriously use the mop as my hair? Where did you get that from?” 

“I left it out last night, good thing too!” 

‘Do you have no shame for your failure?’ Sakusa wondered, staring at him as his eyes went up and down the newly-formed snowman. 

“I use sticks for yer smile and arms! Doesn’t my scarf look cute on it? Ya should really wear my stuff more often. It sure does look cute on snow ya.” Atsumu grinned cheekily, squatting next to it with flushed cheeks from the cold weather. “Oh oh! Yer eyes, I used some change I had in my pocket. Isn’t that nifty?”

“That’s….a word you could use, I guess.” He stared at it with a blank mind. Atsumu is so stupid sometimes, he swears. 

“Oh, I know what we could do! Snow angels, me and ‘Samu used to do this all the time!” Atsumu fell flat on his back, grinning all the while as he spread his arms and legs side to side. “We’d use to have this competition of who could make the most but we always lost track of whose angels where whose, yknow?” 

No he doesn’t know, but there is one thing he does know; Atsumu is cute. Atsumu is fucking adorable as he sits up, the snow falling his coat as he turns to look back at the snow angel he just made in the snow. His smile is so bright and so infectious. He looks so happy, he’s like a child with how much he’s brimming with happiness right now. 

He looks beautiful and stunning among the pale whiteness of the snow, just laughing and smiling to himself as he stands up, admiring the shape of his snow angel. “That’s a perfect one, I’m gonna show ‘Samu!” 

It’s the silliest reason you could ever text someone something but for some reason, it touches Sakusa’s heart somewhere. Despite the coldness on his cheeks and the fog of his breath, he feels warm right now because of him. 

“Oh right!” Atsumu turns back with a shocked up, as if he had a light-bulb moment. “Is it ten minutes yet? I don’t wanna keep ya out here longer than ya have to!” 

It had been ten minutes. The time was up. It was over. 

Sakusa could drag Atsumu back inside because ten minutes was all he promised. They could both easily strip from their cold clothes and go back into something much warmer and comfier as they watched their shows with hot cocoa in hand. 

He didn’t want to though.

He hates winter. 

He hates snow. 

He hates the cold. 

But he loves Atsumu. 

“No, it isn’t.” He lies, wanting to see more of this childish side of Atsumu as he stands there, watching him. He enjoys seeing how cute he is when he plays in the snow like this. “You still have time unfortunately.”

“Oh wow, I must have gotten faster then!” Atsumu smirks. “I bet ‘Samu is still as slow as usual though, there’s no way I’m not teasin’ him about this!” 

He looks so adorable like that. 

Winter really does suck, but maybe Atsumu being a cute, happy boyfriend makes it a  _ little  _ better. 


End file.
